One Day In Las Noches
by GrimmKitty18
Summary: This is just a little fanfic I created. I just put some stuff that was a turn on events. Some of it may be rated M.


**Rating: M for Mature.**

Hueco Mundo, the Hollow world of Bleach, population...Unknown. Aizen and Gin had been laying around, and napping. Ulquiorra would appear, and stand before them.

"Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra said. His emotionless face showing the same uninterested look.

"What is it, Ulquiorra?" Aizen said with a tired sound in his voice. Hoping it was just a little thing. He didn't feel like doing anything today.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques has gone about challenging Hollows and others. Destroying Las Noches. Yami has had no success with catching him. Aaroniero has tried also. Anytime Nnoitra tried getting close to him, he would run off again. I assume he is trying to get to the Human World." Ulquiorra spoke. Hoping that Grimmjow would be punished severely. He never liked Grimmjow, and Grimmjow never liked him.

"Have you attempted to look for him yet, Ulquiorra?" Aizen spoke with an aggitated tone.

"Ummm..." Ulquiorra stuttered. He knew he had not yet made an effort to look for him. He hoped that a Hollow soul had got him so he would not have to worry about him causing more trouble.

"Well, Ulquiorra?" Aizen said. The anger growing.

"Well.. uh... No, Aizen-sama-" Ulquiorra has suddenly been cut off.

"Go look for him!" Aizen had yelled out.

"B-But.." Ulquiorra spurted out.

"I don't care if you do not like him or respect him. We don't need him ruining Las Noches and Hueco Mundo. Make sure you catch him, and put him in his quarters. He needs to be watched." Aizen had then stood up and walked out of the room. Gin stayed sat down, looking at Ulquiorra.

"Do as he says Ulquiorra..or Aizen shall put you on lockdown as well." Gin said with his usual grin on his face.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and sighed a bit. No matter what he said, Aizen never listened to him. He just wanted Grimmjow dead. All he did was make a mockery out of them. He always did as he wanted, and never listened to anything Aizen-sama had to say. Ulquiorra always listened to Aizen-sama.

"I hope he is dead when I find him... If not... I shall kill him myself.." Ulquiorra mumbled coldly under his breath.

Ulquiorra went out to search for Grimmjow. The sky was bright and blue. Unlike some days here. His mind rushed with thoughts on how he could kill Grimmjow.

"Hmm...I could kill him with the Gran Rey Cero... Or.. With my Reserreccion... Aizen would never suspect... He would only think a Hollow got a hold of him.." Ulquiorra thought to himself.

He then heard a loud, sinister laugh coming from a short distance. Dust would fly up as he looked in the direction of the laughter.

"There he is... I suppose I should go see what he is doing." Ulquiorra mumbled.

He would walk on. Hearing the laughter get closer and closer. Grimmjow would be standing above a defeated Hollow. Smirking slightly.

"Grimmjow.." Ulquiorra spoke softly, but deeply.

"Well well... If it isn't Ulquiorra. How have you been living under Aizen's rules?" Grimmjow smirked to himself. Chuckling. He was clearly a rebel. All Aizen did was order him around when he could be out there killing the one who left him a permanent scar. Ichigo Kurosaki. He growled at the thought of him. He vowed if he ever saw him again.. he would kill him quickly.

"Grimmjow.. Aizen sent me to get you." Ulquiorra said softly.

"I am not going back, Ulquiorra. I like being free, and knowing I have noone above me." He smirked, and licked his lips of the blood that ran down his face from the fight. "You know I like to be my own man."

"Indeed, Grimmjow, but if you do not come with me... I shall be locked up as well as you." Ulquiorra spoke with little worry in his words.

"Like I care?" Grimmjow chuckled loudly. Echoing through Las Noches and Hueco Mundo.

"Of course you don't, Grimmjow..You only care for yourself.." Ulquiorra was aggitated. He wished not to be locked up. It was not his fault Grimmjow was angered.

"Damn right. Aizen only cares to take over all humanity, and Seireitei. He does not care what happens to us. Why not have some fun along the way. He'll just kill us in the end so he can have everything for himself." Grimmjow spoke. Death was just not for him. He wanted to live and kill. Kill everything, but he could not. Killing Ichigo was his main priority.

"Grimmjow, you do not know what Aizen has in mind for us and the others. He has alot to offer." Ulquiorra said with no emotion.

"He will just keep us locked up to do his dirty work. Like always." Grimmjow frowned.

Ulquiorra would shake his head. It would be hard to convince Grimmjow to come back to Aizen just so he could be locked up again. Ulquiorra did not want to be locked up either.

"Come, Grimmjow. We need to get back to Aizen." Ulquiorra said while remembering what Gin said before he left. "Do as he says Ulquiorra...or Aizen shall put you on lockdown as well." The thought echoed through his head. He looked at Grimmjow.

"Come now, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke with slight anger in his voice.

"No. I am going to the human world to look for Kurosaki!" Grimmjow spoke and disappeared. Ulquiorra's eyes widened some. "Oh no.." He thought. "Aizen is going to lock me up for sure."

He walked back to face Aizen. Many thoughts rushed through his mind. He must tell Aizen-sama the truth. He would be in front of Aizen-sama's quarters. He would knock slightly.

"Come in." A deep voice would echo through Ulquiorra's ears. Aizen's of course. He opened the door as Aizen was sitting in his chair. "What is it, Ulquiorra?"

"Grimmjow has entered to the human world. I am sorry Aizen-sama. He escaped." Ulquiorra said softly.

"What! You let him go!" Aizen would stop himself as he calmed down a bit. "I...I guess I will get Tousen to go fetch him. For right now. You are on lockdown, Ulquiorra." Aizen shook his head. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Yami walked with him to take him to his quarters.

"Yami..." Ulquiorra said softly.

"What is it, Ulquiorra?" Yami said in his big, strong voice.

"Make sure Tousen doesn't do anything he will regret." Ulquiorra spoke with worry in his voice.

"I will try." Yami said while shutting the door and locking it.

Ulquiorra was now stuck in his room. He sat on the bed as a soft knock came from the door. "Ulqui-sama?" A woman's voice came from the other side.

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra said.

"Yes. It's me. May I come in?" Orihime spoke softly. She was quite sad. He could hear the tears in her voice. "I need to talk to you."

"The door is locked. I am on lockdown, Orihime." Ulquiorra said disappointed. He wished he could help her. He heard soft crying out side the door. He sighed to himself. "Move, Orihime"

"W-What?" Orihime said trembling.

"Move, Orihime." Ulquiorra said once more.

She done as he told her to. He charged his cero. It went blasting through his door. He then walked out. Looking at Orihime. "What is wrong?" He spoke.

"I h-heard Grimmjow went to the human world to kill Kurosaki-kun. Is th-that true?" Orihime spoke with tears in her eyes.

"I am afraid so, Orihime." Ulquiorra said. Her tears would rapidly run down her face. She cried hard. Ulquiorra would just stare at her.

"Calm down, Orihime." Ulquiorra spoke in a reassuring tone. She quickly calmed down. Ulquiorra would pat her head. He walked calmly down to Aizen's quarters. Knocking softly. Aizen didn't answer. The door slid open.

"Aizen-sama?" He spoke loudly. Wondering where he was. He walked out, and walked down to the other's quarters. He heard moaning coming from Neliel's room. Ever since she has grown to be so... "mature".. Aizen-sama has had his eyes on her. In more ways than one. He walked over silently, and cracked open the door.

Aizen would have Neliel bent over the bed post. Ramming hard into her vagina. She moaned in pleasure. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide with shock. He knew Aizen wanted to fuck Neliel, but he never knew he would actually do it.

"You like that don't you! You are such a fucking slut. Masturbating over Grimmjow's picture. I should show you what a real man is!" Aizen yelled at her as he pulled her hair. She moaned as tears ran down her face. Ulquiorra could tell she didn't want this. He opened the door all the way.

"Aizen, stop... She doesn't want this." Ulquiorra spoke. Trying to show Aizen he was serious.

"Ulquiorra... ugh..." He thrusted more. Not stopping, even knowing Ulquiorra shouldn't be out of his quarters. Ulquiorra pointed his finger at Aizen and charged his cero.

"Get off of her." Ulquiorra said, aggitated. Aizen would stop as Neliel would lay on the floor. Crying from the pain. Aizen would put his clothes back on and leave. Ulquiorra went to Neliel's side.

"Are you okay. Neliel?" Ulquiorra spoke with comfort in his voice.

She nodded at him. Holding a picture of Grimmjow and her kissing. They had been going out for some time. He has been on a rough patch lately. She stood up and walked to her bed and sat.

"I love him, Ulquiorra-sama." Neliel spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Love who, Neliel?" Ulquiorra spoke confused.

"Grimmjow. He makes me feel so loved. Even though he seems so cruel and heartless. He can actually be caring and loving. I don't want them doing anythign bad to him. I can't lose him. He is all I have." She spoke as tears kept streaming down her face.

"It is okay. Get washed up and get some sleep. I will go get Grimmjow myself. Tousen has not left yet." Ulquiorra said. She nodded and he left. He went outside and opened a rip into the air. Stepping into it. Sending him to the Human world.

The rip opened and he stepped out. He looked at the city below. Karakura Town. He felt a strong riatsu emmeting from one area. He looked and there was Grimmjow. Alone and waiting for Kurosaki.

"Grimmjow.." Ulquiorra said to him.

"Ulquiorra.. I want to go back." Grimmjow spoke. Not sounding like himself. He sounded scared and hurt. Suddenly, another present could be felt. Ulquiorra then sonido'd to Grimmjow and grabbed him. Sonidoing away and hiding.

Grimmjow would look at Ulquiorra. "I have something to tell you, Ulquiorra."

"I am going to ask Neliel to marry me." Grimmjow said.

For the first time... Ulquiorra smiled. -To Be Continued-


End file.
